lost in translation
by SuperKoalaCraftCj
Summary: Percy and Annabeth go to national city to retrieve a demigod/ legacy for their teacher but bump into super girl and the deo along the way this is my first cross over ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

brisk sunday afternoon in national city.

All was to be expected, quiet and peaceful...

Until a 7 foot tall marble white statue of the Roman goddess Fortuna almost knocked me onto my ass running past me chasing two teenagers carrying swords?... _am i seeing things?_ i thought to myself _or was a marble statue moving..._

I moved into a more closed off area and in an instant changed into my supergirl outfit and began chasing the statue.

It was running quickly after those teenagers knocking over tables in front of cafes and knocking people to the ground then they ran across the road, it was hard for me to tell where they were going but it looked like they were leading the statue out of town.

It was screaming at them, then it threw what looked like a cornucopia then began yelling some things in a language I didnt understand but they just kept running while i followed trying to grab the statue; it kept jumping out of my grasp and the way it was moving i didnt want to use my heat vision for fear id hit someone.

Soon we were out of town and the teens stopped running to fight the statue head on.

it was a black haired boy with sea green eyes and a girl with blonde hair and startling grey eyes they both looked upset like they were on a date and this statue had interrupted them.

"come at me bro" i heard the boy say

"percy, the statue is a girl" the girl said

"I dont think it can qualify as a girl Annabeth... its a statue."

"will you just fight the thing?"

"so demanding"

They then ran at the statue together the boy swinging first but the statue backhanded him in the face and he went flying.

before he could hit something and get hurt more i went after him and caught him and set him down where him and the blonde were standing i then moved the blonde out of the way and demolished the statue.

Flying back to the girl I asked "Is he ok?"

she looked at me warily like she wasnt sure that she could trust me

"he will be fine" she stated matter-of-factly after shoving a square food in his mouth

"i can fly you guys to the hospital" I offered

"its best if we werent up in the sky thanks"

"let me help somehow" i smiled

she sighed "how can you help we cant go to a hospital"

i wondered why they couldnt but i figured if i could get them to the DEO then my sister Alex could question them

"my sister could help i can take you to her."

the girl pondered this for a moment then said "fine"

i grabbed her and the boy and flew to the DEO; Alex was waiting for me as soon as wed landed because shed heard about the statue causing mayhem in town.

"what happened?" she asked "who are these two?"

"i didnt really catch their names but the statue was chasing them and knocked this one out" i said gesturing to the boy

"what are your names" she asked the girl

" Im Annabeth and thats Percy. What is this place?" Annabeth asked

"Annabeth im gonna have supergirl take your friend here to the infirmary and id like to ask you some questions."

"Supergirl?"

"Thats me." i said picking the boy up with ease and taking him into the infirmary

Annabeth didnt look happy that Alex wasnt answering the questions she was asking but they were about the DEO and alex wanted to wait till jonn got back so he could read her mind before she tole her anything.

by this time the boy had woken up and asked where annabeth was at so i brought him to the same room she was in and he sat down next to her.

"So whats going on?" he asked

"we are being investigated by a government black site" Annabeth responded

"black site?"

she rolled her eyes "it means that its a secret agency seaweed brain"

"we just want to know why the statue was chasing you" alex said

"I leaned up against it" he said like that explained everything

"ookay that still doesnt explain why it came to life"

he went to respond to that too but Annabeth stopped him

"you have your secrets and we have ours"

alex looked irritated at the girl but it was nothing she couldnt handle, shes made worse people cry for their moms so this shouldnt take very long

"you can either tell us your 'secret' or you can spend the night in our holding cell"

they both looked at each other but they didnt look scared they just looked like they were weighing their options

"we have literally been in worse situations than a black site government official threatening to imprison us" Annabeth finally said

Alex looked as though she couldnt believe that 2 kids had been in any type of bad situation.

"Can we leave now we have our own important thing to do right now" he said

"just answer our questions honestly and you can go" Alex replied

"seems easy enough ask a way ms?"

"agent Danvers"

"ask away agent Danvers"  
"do you two live in national city?"

"no" the girl replied "we live in new york"

"you seem pretty far from home huh?" i asked

they looked to me they had forgotten i was in the room

"uh we are doing a favor for a teacher" annabeth answered

"what favor?" alex asked

"were picking up someone"

were getting close to something now.

"who?"

"uhm his names Simon Goddard he works at catco media"

"why does your teacher need him?"

"we wants to talk to him about something he wouldnt tell us"

"who are you?"

"mm i already answered that question when Percy was out cold"

"can we go now?" percy asked

alex sat back in her chair she didnt look very satisfied with the answers they were giving her but she knew now who they were looking for so she let them go.

"the name they gave sounds familiar" i told alex after they left

"do you know him?" she asked

"i might but im not sure, those kids raise alot of red flags tho i cant believe you let them leave before jonn got here though."

"ugh i know but that percy kid makes like the perfect little baby seal face i couldnt say no."

"im gonna leave im meeting lena for dinner."

"have fun" she said waving good bye to me as i flew home to change into my clothes.

lena told me to dress nice so im wearing the black dress i got 2 weeks ago and couldnt find an occasion to wear it to.

looking in the mirror, fixing my hair making sure my face looks okay.

i get a text from reg the driver lettimg me know hes here and i leave my apartment meeting lena at le chateau a cute french restaurant 3 blocks from my apartment.

"hey" she says when i sit down at the table

"hey" i smiled "i love this place"

"i hoped you would they have very good food the chef is amazing"

"i had fettucine here once it was the best thing id ever put in my mouth"

'you look nice" she smiled at me

"thank you" i blushed "so do you"

we were about to walk in when annabeth and percy bumped into us, they kept walking but annabeth turned around and apologized but then she stopped and looked at me.

"no problems just be more careful" lena smiled

"wait" annabeth said looking to me "you look familiar"

"i get that alot" i smiled at her

she didnt look very convinced then i got a phone call from alex

"sorry just give me one moment" i said before answering

"hello"

"hey we need you to come in are you busy"

"yes is it important?"

"i wouldnt be calling if it wasnt"

i sighed "fine ill see you in 5" i said before hanging up and turning to lena seeing that annabeth and percy were still here

"im so sorry lena my sister is having an emergency can we pick this up tomorrow?"

"oh! uhm of course" she said smiling "till then" and walked back to her car

then turning to annabeth and percy "bye" i said leaving and walked home to change then flew out of my window to the DEO to my surprise percy and annabeth were already there but i walked past them to alex

"whats up" i asked

"well weve got a building on fire with 12 people still inside and those to kids over there say they know a secret" she said pointing to percy and annabeth

"ill deal with the fire get jonn to wipe their memories ill be back" i said before flying out to deal with the fire

coming up i saw that they were in an interrogation room with alex so i walked in

"we know who supergirl really is, is the point we are trying to get across right now and we understand that you are a black site govenment official so in order for us to remain safe... we will give you some information in exchange for keeping ourselves safe and we need help" annabeth said

"how did you figure it out in the first place" alex asked

"thats part of the secret we are planning on telling you but somethings must remain secret" she replied

"Okay, so start at the beginning."

they looked at eachother then began telling us about a camp in newyork for kids that are like them and greek gods but by the time they were done it all sounded so crazy we didnt believe them.

"youre kidding right? greek gods?" alex said

annabeth straightend "your sister flys, shes bullet proof, she is super strong and can shoot light rays from her eyes."she said

"and you have a hard time beliveing what we are saying?" percy finished

"fair enough" alex said but why should we believe you?"

percy sighed "look ive legit been to hell and back im tired of having this conversation so im gonna tell you straight up; im the son of poseidon ive been the hero of 2 count them 2 prophecys and almost lost my girlfriend to a giant spider lady our whole life has been running and staying alive all we are asking is that you believe that what we are saying is true because weve been through to much to have someone doubt us." he grabbed annabeths hand

alex pursed her lips "alright i believe you"

"thank you"

"how did you guys know she was my sister" alex asked

"when you called her we saw your name on her phone then she said you had an emergency and then boom here she is" annabeth said

"but she could have been lying"

"shes already lying enough to that girl she was with so i figured shed tell her as much of the truth as she could"

"hes the son of poseidon?" i asked

"i am" he said

"then who is your parent"

"Athena goddess of wisdom"

"makes sense"

we all were very silent for a while alex was trying to come to terms with all they had told her and i was wondering if Simon was like them.

"when you said you went to hell and back what did you mean?" i asked

they grimaced

"we dont like to talk about it at all"

i nodded and left the room


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys its koala just wanted to let you know I'm sorry for taking so long to update and even though there's only a hand full of you who actually read this and liked it (thanks by the way its appreciated) that I will continue to update on a more regular basis and that this story will be in multiple povs because I do not drive the train of thought so where it goes I go this chapter will start off in karas pov and might change or maybe it'll stay karas I'm not 100% sure like I said I am only a passenger on the train of thought let me know if you like it reviews are very much appreciated :)**

Early the next morning on Monday I was getting dressed for work and was about to start walking there ready to find out who this Simon Goddard is but when I'd gotten outside my apartment and out of the building Percy and Annabeth were waiting for me.

"uhm hi?"

"hey" annabeth said "we want to go to work with you today"

I started walking "I don't really think mrs grant would appreciate me bringing two teens to work with me especially if its to questions one of her employees"

they were both walking with me anyways _ofcourse_

"considering she's the queen for all media I'm sure she wouldn't mind if we explained why we needed to speak with him also you cant honestly tell me that your sister or your girlfriend don't randomly show up unannounced" annabeth replied

"besides I'm sure she's dying to talk to the two teens that a statue was chasing" percy said smiling

 _hes not wrong as soon as it happened mrs grant wanted me to get supergirl to make a statement and ask them if they would talk to her too_

"... alright fine not like I can say no when we are already at my work"

Percy smirked and looked to annabeth before opening the door for the both of us to walk in

when we got to the floor I work on we waited at my desk for mrs grant to arrive but they started fidgeting and wouldn't stop moving.

" What's wrong why are you moving time?" I asked

annabeth looked to see if anyone was listening apparently she decided they weren't "being uhm half-bloods we are ADHD because we are hard wired for battle the constant moving is basically us being alert so we can fight back at any time." She said

"Oh that makes sense so why was that statue angry that you leaned on it." I asked Percy

"That was the statue of the roman goddess Fortuna before she started chasing me she told me it was rude to lean on a goddess then I pointed out that she was just a statue of the goddess that she wasn't actually her then she got mad and hopped off her pedestal and started chasing me" he said

"probably wasn't the best idea to say that" annabeth told him

"well next time I face a statue god I'll know I mean terminus threatened to blow me up but he never did I think maybe fortuna was just having a bad day"

then mrs grants elevator door opened and she stepped out strutting towards her office and sat down at her desk before calling for me even though I wasn't her assistant anymore

"Kerah!"

i walked into her office Percy and Annabeth trailing behind me

"yes mrs grant?"

"were you able to talk supe..." she stops looking up from her desk and noticing the teens "Kerah why are there two people in my office whom I don't know"

"sorry mrs grant these are those teens from yesterday they wanted to come and talk with you about what happened." I said

"oh! " she smiled "do sit down then. Kerah get them something to drink" mrs grant sat down on the couch across from them and began questioning them.

they answered all that they could without revealing who they were they basically just told her the statue just woke up after he leaned on it and began chasing them then when asked about the video someone got while camping of them fighting the statue with supergirl they replied that they train together in a gym and that they just got lucky supergirl was there and mrs grant let them go.

"uhm mrs grant can they stick around for a while they have a friend here they want to see." I asked

mrs grant just waved her hand telling me to shoo

"I'm sorry but we didn't actually catch your name and I don't think your boss is actually saying your name correctly." Annabeth said

i pushed my glasses back up to my face "oh uhm she doesn't pronounce it right unless she's giving me a inspirational speech or something." I stuck out my hand "my name is actually Kara."

Annabeth shakes my hand then percy

"nice to meet you Kara" percy smiles at me "so do you know where Simon works in this office." he asked

"no but we could always ask James he might know" I said leading them towards james' office

james was standing at his desk arranging his pictures when we walked and I knocked on the door

"hey James"

"oh hey Kara" he looked behind me "hello"

I introduced them and asked James where Simon worked at

"that's one of winns friends yeah he works in coding"

"thanks" I smiled and left the room but not before making sure James was gonna be at game night

as we walked up to simons desk I got a good look at his face he was very handsome with his messy brown hair and glasses wearing a grey hoodie and jamming to some music in his head phones he looked like he was about Percy and Annabeths age his eyes though they were two different colors one was blue and they other was brown it looked strange but it wasn't a bad look for him .

he took his head phones out and smiled as he saw me walking up

"Kara what brings you around here" he asked

"well Simon these kids want to talk to you about something" I replied before backing up so that they could stand in front of him but I didn't leave i wanted to be there in case something happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Think the Sorcerers Stone when Hagrid and Harry meet. Also wanted to say that each chapter should have around 1000 words maybe more.**

Simons P.O.V.

The two kids standing in front of me started telling me about a camp in New York for kids like me when I asked them what that meant they asked me if I'd ever noticed strange things happening around me like maybe strange creatures watching me.

" I mean I guess so the last time something that looked weird happened to me i was like 11 and I'm 19 now so i cant really remember the details." I said

"We have reason to believe that you belong at camp with us." Percy said

"Why would I need to go to a camp for special kids" I chuckled

This was starting to feel uncomfortable like they expected me to do something big or important.

Kara was just standing in the corner watching everything with interest like she was expecting something to happen which didn't exactly make me feel any better.

"Its not a 'special' camp like that." Annabeth tried to explain "Its more like a place to go to feel safe."

I got a little worried "Am I not safe where I'm at? What exactly is this camp for?"

"You're a Demigod Simon." Percy just blurted out and it was obvious he wasn't supposed to because Annabeth didn't look all that happy with him.

"I'm a what?" I asked

Annabeth rolled her eyes

"a demigod, a child of a mortal and a god" she said

I just started laughing _did they seriously expect me to believe that?_

"Seriously? I may have had weird stuff happen to me but almost everyone in this town has." I said

"Look man i know its hard to believe right now trust me I know I was twelve when i went to the camp and they started explaining all this stuff to me but as the year went on I believed it." Percy said

"You don't understand I'm an atheist I don't believe in God much less multiple gods." I explained "look I'm not feeling well I didn't even want to come into work today because i felt sick so if you don't mind" I said pushing past them towards mrs grants office to ask if I could leave and of course she said yes whilst complaining that I shouldn't even be breathing her air so I left.

Walking home i started thinking about what they said and tried to imagine me being the son of a god.

Shaking my head I remembered all the times when my mother abused me and i asked god to take me away from her to do something anything and decided if my dad was a god then he was a shitty one and I didn't want anything to do with him.

as soon as I'd walked through my front door I'd walked to my bed and went to sleep not wanting to dwell on things anymore.

Thats when the nightmares came; I always have nightmares i never know why most of them are so realistic that when I wake up I'm disoriented and most of the nightmares are of my mom when I'd come home from school and shed smack me around like i was a doll to play with.

she wasn't always like that I can remember when my dad came around and shed be so happy and it'd be like we were a happy family and even when he left she acted as though he was just on a business trip and I was her sweet little boy whom she cherished and loved with all her heart.

my dream was different this time I saw percy and Annabeth wearing orange shirts with a bunch of kids behind them wearing the same shirt they all had on battle gear and they were in a building bowing to a child then my dream shifted and i saw a man except he wasn't all man he was part horse as well and he was standing at the head of a ping pong table where a bunch of kids were gathered talking about something important.

my dream shifted again but this time i saw myself in the same orange shirt they had on in the middle of national city wielding a sword with Percy, Annabeth, and supergirl behind me and in front of us was a bunch of monsters some glowing and some not.

I looked down at the orange shirt i was wearing and now that i had gotten a closer look i recognized it, it looked like the orange shirt that my mom had in her closet that said camp half blood; then I looked behind me and saw that percy and annabeth looked pretty beaten up their orange shirts ripped then looking at my own again i saw it loooked tattered as well and when i put my attention back to the monsters ahead of us the man glowing gold ran towards me yelling and raising his arms.

Alex's P.O.V.

Kara called me after talking to Simon and told me that her, Percy, and Annabeth were on there way so I waited by Winn for them to come

"Hey Alex what's up" he asked when I walked up to him

"Ah nothing just waiting for Kara to get here with those kids from yesterday"`I replied

"Yeah what was that about? They seemed seriously fishy."

"I honestly don't know I'm gonna keep asking them stuff because there is so much about them that confuses me."

"I can look them up if you want me to."

"Oh yes please I want to know as much about these two as I can"

"okay" he said before turning towards his screen in his chair and typing i was about to ask how long it would take when Kara walked in with Annabeth behind her and Percy behind Annabeth

"Hey how was the talk with simon." I asked kara

"Oh how it usually is with new ones they don't believe it but give him sometime hell come around." Percy answered before kara could

"Wait does that mean that this Simon guy is like you?" I asked

"yeah one of you guys coworkers is a satyr he just came back to us last week to tell us that simon is indeed a demigod. Do you guys remember a guy about 5'4 with brown curly hair and a lisp?" Annabeth asked

"yeah" kara said "why?"

"he was the satyr we honestly thought he would have returned by now but we tried to IM him yesterday but he never answered." Percy shrugged then asked "hey is there anything to do in this building?"

"There's the training room" Jonn said walking in from the back "We could see what you two can really do."

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other

"alright but are Annabeth and I gonna fight or will it be me and supergirl?" He asked

"buddy" Winn scoffed "supergirl would no doubt kick your ass."

"oh I believe that but " he took out a pen and uncapped it and we all watched as it turned into a bronze sword. "There's no harm in trying."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **thanks for the reviews even if its a small amount its still appreciated and i like to know that you like what I'm writing it makes me want to write more ima try to keep these notes short cause the word count gets me all befuddled that's all.**

Percy POV

Alex was kinda looking at my sword like it might hurt her sister if i swung at her but I've been getting told by almost everyone that kara is basically invincible it there's no way she doesn't have a weakness you cant have all those powers with no way to be defeated I know because when i became invincible there was a spot at the small of my back where I could be hurt and it would kill me and my friend frank can turn into whatever he wants but his life is tied to a piece of firewood.

I guess it might because they haven't really seen anything like my sword before.

"I don't know if you should be fighting her with that sword." Alex said

Kara looked over at her sister "Alex I'm invincible i seriously doubt a glowing sword is going to hurt me besides that's like his only defense he's a kid." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I wouldn't mark your win so quick supergirl Percy (though being a total seaweed brain) has a couple of tricks up his sleeves." Annabeth said defending me

I smiled at her "Lets get this show on the road." I said and Jonn walked us back to the training room.

To say I was shocked when Kara told me that the director was really a Martian named Jonn is an understatement I started thinking about how many other aliens were out there and what I could do to help then I wondered how many aliens I had as friends but then i realized if they wanted me to know they would tell me and Annabeth helped me put on the training gear that jonn handed me to protect me from karas light ray things.

"Hey when we start can you play music?" I asked

"Why? You never listen to music when we spar." Annabeth said and i just shrugged

"Thought I'd try it out." I replied

"Sure any thing you want played specifically." Alex asked when Annabeth moved to the side where everyone else was standing

I thought about it for a moment.

"Feel It Still by Portugal. The Man." I said

 **(feel free to listen to the song while you read the fight scene its a good song)**

As soon as I took my stance the song started playing and I smiled

"Lets go then." I said and Kara came at me with her fists

Id recapped my sword before we started I decided I'd only take it out when i really needed it so when kara threw her punches i ducked and swung back with force she was a bit shocked with my strength but i knew i was no where near being as close to being able to cause her harm

when she backed up i kicked with my right foot but she caught it and flipped me throwing me back to the wall without seriously hurting me.

"Still want to go?" She asked

"Oh I'm just getting started." I replied and ran at her punching her in the face which she easily dodged but I kept swinging making it harder to dodge since I was throwing punches in all directions she finally pushed back with her light thingy at my protective gear which had me flying backwards.

 _the protective gear doesn't exactly protect from the heat does it_

then I uncapped my sword and told her to come at me which she did with her light rays and I blocked those with riptide reflecting them back to her knocking her backwards but she flew right back to me with ease throwing a punch and I ducked swiping at her side with my sword but she jumped back before it could make contact and we stayed like that in close range for a while which made it kind of hard to use riptide since I'd needed space to swing it but then she moved back a bit about to swing for my head and i saw my moment and swung riptide at her face looking to "scratch" her face and when i did she yelped in pain then i noticed that riptide really did mark her face and we both stood there a bit shocked.

everyone else was shocked as well half because supergirl and i barely landed any hits on each other and another half because I'd actually cut her and after i did Alex and jonn stopped the fight

"How did you do that?" Alex asked

"I don't know I just swung and the next thing I know she has a cut." I explain

Alex walks towards me picking up my pen cap and taking riptide turning it back into pen form.

"hey!"

"I'm just gonna look over it and see how it cut her." She said handing it to some guy and telling him to take it to her lab

I don't worry about it riptide will be back in my pocket soon enough

Annabeth walks to me and looks over me.

"I'm wondering the same thing I think we need to talk to Chiron about this." She says

"When?" I ask

"I don't know maybe tonight." She says when she finished looking over me she kissed my nose and smiled at me to which i smiled back _shes cute_ i thought to myself.

"so what are we gonna do about Simon?" I asked wanting this whole thing finished so Annabeth and I could spend time together withouta quest or whatever.

she sighed "I don't know we just have to find some way to get through to him Chiron told me Simon isn't safe here something bad is going to happen and he's at the epicenter of it all." She explained

I was going to ask her more about it but there was a loud explosion and we were all rushing back to the main room to find out what happened.

 **Im not rick so idk how to make Percy act and whatnot I tried my best to make him how rick has his If there's anything not right with it my sincerest apologies**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own either of these groups of characters I forgot to say that though y'all already know**

Kara P.O.V.

After the fight with Percy Alex drug me into her lab to exam in the cut on my face which had already started to heal.

She looked concerned and I knew we were both thinking the same thing _how could that kids sword cut me I mean he said it was made specifically to kill monsters and cut gods._

So I sat there with Alex in front of me confused when we heard a loud explosion and we rushed to the control room to see what happened.

When we got into the control room Winn told me there was a fire 3 blocks from here and that Percy and Annabeth had already headed over there as soon as it happened so I took flight and flew as fast as I could over there so they didnt get hurt but by the time I got there most of the fire was being put out by an exploded fire hydrant and Annabeth was fighting a man that was glowing gold while Percy was I guess focusing on putting the fire out.

I used my freeze breath on the rest of the fire then Percy an I turned to help Annabeth

The gold man started speaking in a language that I didn't understand but Percy and Annabeth apparently did because they were replying in English

Something about they won't hand him over then the man spoke and Percy told him to go back to Tartarus then the man switched to English

"Come now Perseus you've been there you know I wouldn't do that willingly" he said

Percy looked pained and the gold man threw him backwards but I'd had enough so I flew at the man ready to throw him in a cell at the DEO but he shoved his hand towards me and without touching me he made me fly back and land next to Percy

"Who.. Who is that man?" I asked groaning

Percy looked angrily at the man who just knocked Annabeth back in our direction

"That is a Titan his names Hyperion Titan of heavenly light" he said

"Oh thats why he shines?" I asked

"I guess so I only know somethings if you want all the answers ask Annabeth." He replied standing up he looked super pissed and walking over to the Titan he made the fire hydrant blast water in his face then ran towards him uncapping his sword/pen and attacking _I thought Alex took that from him._

He swung at the titans face grazing him and the water kept spraying and I could tell Percy was getting tired; the titan threw him backwards and walked over to him "Perseus you should've known you wouldn't have been able to beat me without your gift from Achilles." The titan said putting his foot on Percy's chest ready to give the final blow when another boy tackled the giant yelling something about not touching his brother.

After the titan was tackled the boy started beating up on him when I finally realized I wasn't fighting and neither were any of the DEO agents I'm pretty sure we were all wondering how we were supposed to approach this whole situation.

The boy apparently scared the titan away because he bounded back and said the titan told him to tell Percy this wasn't over to which Percy rolled his eyes and mumbled "it's never over they always come back" but I guess he thought no one else could hear him.

The boy then ran over and basically tackled Percy in a large hug to which a boy in a Rasta hat trotted over to see if he was okay.

"Brother are you okay." The first boy said

"yeah Tyson I'm good." Percy replied

Annabeth walked up hugging the boy in the Rasta hat "what are you guys doing here?" She asked them both

the Rasta boy shrugged "Chiron was worried.. you guys were taking longer than he expected so he sent us to help." He said

"Alright then.. uhm Grover this is supergirl" Annabeth said gesturing to me "supergirl this is our friend Grover he's a satyr and that big guy over there is Tyson he's Percy's brother and a cyclops" she continued pointing to the kid standing with Percy.

 **back at the deo**

"So is your full name uhm Perseus?" I asked him walking into the deo

he reached back to scratch his neck "yeah but uhm people only call me that if they want to kill me.. either that or I'm in trouble with my mom." He smiled

"yeah so you can imagine how many times his mom calls him Perseus." Annabeth smirked

"hey! I am not that bad" he said

"oh sure you aren't."

"You guys are cute together how long have you been dating?" I asked

they both blushed " ah well I'm 17 now so for about a year but I went missing for a while.." Percy explained sitting down next to Winn in a swivel chair while Annabeth moved to the one next to him and I remained standing

"you went missing?" I asked

"yeah after the titan war gaea got upset that Percy defeated her son Kronos so she decided to raise her other children... the giants; they can only be defeated by a god and a demigod working together. Annabeth said

"of course Zeus didn't like the idea of working with us so when the oracle (our friend Rachel) spouted the next big prophecy it didn't take long for him to shut the doors to Olympus and cut off all contact with the gods." Percy continued

"so Hera decided to take matters into her own hands and she took Percy and hid him for a while her main goal was to send him to another camp for romans that we had no knowledge of so she sent Jason (one of the leaders of their camp) to us and Percy went to theirs.. it took a while but I never stopped looking for him.." Annabeth said ending the story

that was like watching a game of ping pong

"do you guys always talk like that?" I asked


	6. Chapter 6

Alex's POV

I walked into the room after hearing Kara ask if they always talked like that

"So your brother is a cyclops?" I asked making Percy and Annabeth turn in the swivel chairs to face me

"Yeah I didn't know until a couple years back.. dad sent him my way." Percy replied

"uh huh and the satyr?" I asked

"My best friend Grover. He brought me to camp when I was 12." He said

"so satyrs bring demigods to camp?" Kara asked

"mostly when they can handle it but I just think Grover really wanted his searchers license." Annabeth said

I was about to ask what that was but Percy spoke before I could

"I don't mean to like intrude but uhm can we stay with one of you?" He looked at Annabeth "We didn't get any sleep last night cause we didn't have anywhere to go and we need rest." He said

"You guys can stay with me but if Lena asks Annabeth is my cousin." Kara said

"Uhm why is Annabeth your cousin?" Percy asked

"Because that day I said Kara looked familiar she can use that and say we saw each other at like a family reunion or something." Annabeth Told him

"Exactly." Kara replied

"okay so were going to lie to your girlfriend that Annabeth is you're cousin because you can't tell her that you are supergirl?" Percy asks

"She's not my girlfriend... yet last night was supposed to be our first date but superheroing got in the way and I want to tell he I'm supergirl I just... I'm trying to keep her safe." Kara said

"let's just go and get some rest Tyson can stay here with Grover but we need rest." Annabeth said

 **Kara's pov**

When we got to my house I set up the couch for Annabeth and Percy decided he'd sleep on the floor.

While we were all still awake they told me about all their adventures the took together and dangers they faced soon after they fell asleep.

The next morning Annabeth told Percy that she would talk to Simon this time.

"Annabeth the man was sick he didn't leave because he thought I was insane!" Percy said

"Percy my cousin is an atheist like Simon he's not going to believe us until he sees it I'm not saying it's because he thought you were insane I'm just saying I want to try talking to him." Annabeth replied calmly

"Alright tell me your plan then." He said

"are you guys ready to go" I asked stopping them from talking any further

at work ms Grant was yelling at some intern because he mixed the pictures for today's story with last weeks story and now we have a delay in release walking past her I went right to see James while Annabeth and Percy made a beeline for Simon

"hey Kara." James said as he saw me

"hey did you get any pictures of what happened yesterday?" I asked

"uh yeah I got a shot with those two kids you brought then I got one of the boy and you and another of 2 more kids joining in. Why?"

"im pretty sure ms Grant is wanting to do a story on it she's yelling at an intern right now."

"oh wow ill bring these to her in a second but first tell me what happened yesterday" he said

i told him about the fight yesterday between me and percy and he said he'd ask Clark about the sword he had then i relayed the fight against the titan

i had just got finished telling him about the titan when we both heard a huge explosion coming from the south wing of catco where surprise surprise simon works and as soon as i heard it i rushed there as supergirl but when i got there simon and annabeth were gone and percy was outside on the concrete passed out.

i flew down to pick him up and i brought him to the deo to make sure he was okay and Alex took over checking on him when I laid him down but Grover soon pushed her out of the way and made percy drink something called nectar

when percy woke up Alex asked him what happened

"I don't know I just remember Annabeth standing next to me talking to simon then a loud explosion making me fall into the street and now I'm here with you... where's Annabeth is she okay? And Simon?" He asked

"Percy... Annabeth is missing as well as Simon." Alex said

"what? Can't you guys find her? Supergirl you have super hearing cant you listen and find her?" He asked "and simon?"

" I mean i can but if she's in a lead room it'll make it a lot harder since lead is kinda like it nulls my powers like i cant see through it." I try to explain

" Wait Percy didn't you and Annabeth have a dream where some guy was talking about kidnapping Simon?" Grover asked

" Yeah but the dream took place in Texas..." he replied

" And if this guy is human or not like kara here then hell have to drive there which means we just need to look for a car heading in that direction." Alex said

Percy looked like he wasn't so sure about this plan

" Guys I don't know I mean maybe he's smart enough to hide out somewhere nearby where supergirl cant find him." He said

"Perce this guy kidnapped Annabeth he cant be that smart." Grover reassured him

"you're right if anything when Annabeth comes to if shes knocked out shell leave some sort of clues for us."

Just then a weird rainbow misty looking thing appeared in front of Percy's face asking if he would accept the call and he did

"Percy" i heard a man say "Annabeth called me the other day telling me your sword cut a kryptonian and i think i figured out how where is she at i cant get ahold of her." The voice said

"Uhm well she was kidnapped by a guy who came after Simon." Percy said

"hmm where do you think she might be ill send nico to help you." The man said

"Grover said she might be in Texas but we aren't sure. I'm in the DEO right now." He said

"alright I'm sending Nico now tell Grover to keep me updated."

"i will Chiron thank you."

Then the call ended

"uhm whos Nico and how is he going to help us?" Winn asked

"aha Nico is my cousin." He said

then out of the shadows walked a young boy around 14 or 15 wearing an aviators jacket with black hair but there was another boy with him who was blonde and a bit taller

"hi!" The blonde boy said

 **Sorry for taking a long time to update i was kinda stuck on how to continue I'm also writing another story that's about Lena and kara but i will be updating this story as much as i can**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again I apologize for it taking me so long to update**

 **Annabeths POV**

I woke up in a dark room, confused I thought I was still with Percy at Kara's house but the voice of an unfamiliar grown man had me doubting myself

I tried to get up to find a door but quickly noticed my hands were chained to a wall and it was still dark so I couldnt tell where I was

"ugh" I heard a man groan beside me

"Percy?" I asked

"Simon" he replied "who are you?" he then asked me

"Its Annabeth"

"Where are we?" he asked

"I dont know" I said just as a man opened a door and entered

"well well looks like youre finally awake" he said

I couldnt get a very good look at his face as the light was behind him casting a shadow across his features but he was tall looked like he maybe had brown hair and a bit of an accent

"Where are we?" I asked

"Texas." he replied simply "boss man wants that boy to help us achieve our goal" he said pointing to Simon.

"two questions" Simon said "First who is boss man? and second whats the goal you are trying to achieve?"

"Oh well I cant tell you about the boss man but what hes tryna do is overthrow the gods hes trying to succeed at what kronos failed to do only with simons help he can do it." he explained.

 **Lenas POV**

I was in the middle of a meeting when my phone buzzed in my lap checking it I saw a text from Kara.

"hey you want to go to lunch?"

I quickly replied "of course. ill pay?"

To which i got "-_- no ill pay since i asked you out to lunch"

"alright then ms.danvers its a date"

 **Karas POV**

"hey kara you okay?" my sister asked

"I asked Lena to lunch."

"Oh?"

"she offered to pay and since I asked her I said I was paying and she said alright then its a date."

"oh thats good right?"

"of course its good Ive been wanting to actually ask her out for a while i dont even know if she... " i was interrupted by my phone going off by Lena texting me

"That was a joke are you okay?"

 **Percys POV**

I was in the room with kara and alex while they were having their "lena" conversation and before kara could finish what she was saying she looked down at her phone and nico took the silence as an opportunity to talk.

"So Grover said you had a dream that took place in Texas?" he asked

"Yeah in some warehouse in a town called Silsbee." I replied

"So what I just shadow travel to every warehouse in silsbee till I find it?"

"No way are you doing that youll pass out besides dont we have a camper who lives in silsbee?" will asked

"Yeah?" I asked confused

"Well its possible she knows her way around the town we can just ask for her help" will said

"oh" i replied

"ill go get her" nico said leaving and returning fairly quickly

"Do not ever just grab me in the middle of a class im in college I cant just leave like that.. where am I??" the girl asked

"Youre in a secret government facility we think Annabeth was taken to silsbee and we want your help to find her please Kylee." I said

"whos this?" Alex asked

"this is Kylee shes the daughter of Hecate she lives in the area we think Annabeth was taken to." I told her

Kylee looked over to Alex and gave her the once over

"damn you look sexy and bad ass" kylee said

"thank you" Alex replied

"Kylees a flirt shell either outright compliment you like she just did or shell drop subtle hints theres a small in between that she rarely goes to tho" I explained and Kylee turned to look back at me

"And since when does Aquafina know how I do things?" she asked me

I just smirked "since your ex became my good friend"

 **Maggie's POV**

Alex: Hey I wont be able to make it to our date Im going to Texas 2 people were kidnapped and we are investigating

Me: Texas huh? sounds fun I have a cousin who lives out there in Silsbee.

Alex: oh really? her name isnt Kylee is it?

 _what??_

Me: ...how did you know?

Alex: shes helping us on this case I gtg xoxo

 _that was weird_

Kylo: Hey mags whats up

Me: Hey?

Kylo: Look im helping out some friends in national city i thought maybe youd want to go to lunch and catch up?

Me: sure you can tell me all about this case youre doing with my girlfriend

 **Annabeths POV**

"Why does he need Simon?" I asked

"Simon here is a legacy and a demigod his father is Hephaestus and his mother is a demigod mortal woman his grandfather is Hermes which is why Simon has 2 different colored eyes it shows off his power he shares the powers his mother inherited and the poweres he got from his father." he explained

"Hows that meant to mean that he will succeed in what kronos failed to do?" i asked

the man shrugged he looked as though he didnt fully know what his boss's plan was... maybe his boss didnt tell him the whole plan?

"look kid all I know is im asleep one minute and the next some golden man is telling me im gonna help him over throw the gods... he threatens my family saying that if I refuse hell kill them so I dont know what any of this shit means all I know is my wife and my little girl is safe." he says

he then decides he doesnt want to chat anymore so he gives us food and water then he leaves saying that we wont be unchained until its time for us to sleep


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys I would greatly appreciate if you would review this story so that I know how Im doing please and thank you**

Kara POV

I left the DEO to meet up with Lena at Noonans for our lunch date or just lunch as Lena clarified she was joking

Kylee insisted on accompanying me because when Nico "Shadow Traveled" her away from her class she hadnt been able to eat lunch and she was hungry so I let her tag along (in retrospect this was probably not a good idea)

We sat down at a booth Kylee taking the seat across from me

"So you like this Lena woman?" Kylee asks

"Yes I mean I know I probably shouldnt because shes my bestfriend and she told me she hasnt really had friends that didnt want something from her so I should probably stay her friend since thats what she needs." I rambled not done talking yet kylee interrupted me

"Look Kara" she laid her hand over mine "If you like her as more than a friend theres a chance that she likes you back in the same way at least I hope she does Ive had unrequited love and it doesnt... its not fun" she finished looking sad

"Orions Belt is just a big waist of space" I said trying to make her smile with my punny joke

she had a small smile

"Terrible joke" she said her smile getting bigger "Only 3 stars" she finished and we both started laughing

Lenas POV

I told Kara I would meet her at Noonans we were supposed to go togther but I had work to finish up and Kara would probably want to eat before she eats with me I swear where that girl puts all the food she eats I just do not know

Finishing with my work I have my driver take me to Noonans

walking in I see Kara and a woman holding hands laughing this makes me feel something though I dont know what it is all I know is that I dont like the woman sitting with my best friend

I walk over to Kara ready to introduce myself but Kara spots me first

"Lena! Hey this is my cousins boyfriends friend Kylee, Kylee this is my best friend Lena." Kara said

"Nice to meet you" Kylee said looking me over and holding out her hand for me to shake which I did noticing she had a small country accent

"likewise" I replied

Kara scooted over to let me sit down and I did

"So Kylee where are you from" I asked

"Silsbee, Texas but I was born in Louisiana. Why do you ask?" she said

"I heard a bit of an accent in your voice" I said

Annabeths POV

its hot wherever we are im sweating im glad that the man holding us captive decided that it was cruel to leave us tied up especially since we had no weapons or anything but im a daughter of Athena ive gotten out of worse than this.

"Simon go over to where the man walks in see if you can pick the lock or find a door knob" I said

"I dont know how to pick a lock Annabeth how am I supposed to do that?" he asked

"Your the son of Hephaestus and grandson of Hermes blacksmith and thief rolled into one im sure you have it in you" I told him

he rolled his eyes at me and walked towards the wall or at least i thonk he did he seems like the kind of person who would roll their eyes the man who took us kept it pitch black in here and we cant see anything

"I think I feel a knob but I dont have any tools or means to see how am I supposed to pick it?

I took a pin out of my hair and a small nail file out of my boot I learned from Piper that small nail care products help keep your hands looking clean we went on a quest and I needed to unlock a door remembering she had a file I broke in and we completed our quest ever since then I always carry around nail care products.

I walked over to him as best I could in the dark and handed him the tools hed need

"thank you" he said "dont know how im gonna do this but I might as well try... you dont know how to pick a lock?" he asked

"I do... I tried already the door burned me." i replied

"and you want me to try to unlock it?! what if it burns me?" he asks

"youll be fine im sure"

he started working at the door cautiously

Alex POV

"Percy you said that part of your dream had a man glowing gold? right? and he had an army of monsters behind him?" I asked

"yeah? why?" he replied

"How do you plan to fight this huge army?" I asked

he shrugged "The same way we always fight the huge armys theres a quest we gather the campers we fight we lose some we mourn them but come out victorious." he said

he talked so nonchalantly about death

"how can you talk about losing people like that? like its no big deal?" I asked and he looked at me sadly

"I dont see it like its no big deal ive just lost alot of friends over fights that could have been avoided had the gods only looked after the children they made. I know I said we come out victorious but it never feels like a win after you realize that theres friends you made that youll never see again sometimes it doesnt even feel worth it." he said

"Wow thats deep." I said "so hows this going to work we get Simon and Annabeth back and the monsters come and you call on your campers in new york and we all band together to fight?" i asked

"basically yeah but id prefer it if no mortals risked their lives for a war they arent part of" he said

" so my sister can risk her life for gods that she doesnt follow but i cant?"

"i didnt say you couldnt id just prefer it if you didnt and your sister... i dont think shed stay put even if you told her to." he said " and its not just the camp in newyork anymore theres a camp here in California and theres the hunters of Artemis Thalia could probably get them here to help us."

 **thank you Dean for reviewing you are truly my best friend!**


	9. Authors Note

**So this story is going on hiatus due to the fact im in the second semester of my senior year I will come back to it for those of you who like the story and for those of you who dont well I love you anyway and you dont have to read my fic I will be updating the other storys because they dont have as big a plot as I plan for this one the other storys are just cute little things that I enjoy and hope that you enjoy as well.**


End file.
